This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The term light propagation time camera or light propagation time camera system should include in particular all light propagation time or 3D TOF camera systems that obtain propagation time information from the phase shift of emitted and received radiation. As light propagation time or 3D TOF cameras in particular PMD cameras with photomix detectors (PMD) are suited, as described inter alia in DE 197 04 496 A1 and available, for example, from ‘ifm electronic GmbH’ or ‘PMD-Technologies GmbH’ as O3D camera or CamCube. In particular, the PMD camera allows a particular flexible arrangement of the light source and the detector, which can be arranged both within a housing or separately.